Auditions
by For The Love of a Book
Summary: Forks High is putting on the production 'Anastasia'. Will Bella get the part or much more? Sucky summary. One-shot. AH/AU


**Re-Written for dragonsong94.**

**Listen to the songs while reading, it really makes it suck a little less.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the songs.**

**Auditions**

**BPOV**

"Bella!" I heard my name called over the loud chatter in the hallway. I tuned to fast and started to fall. A small hand grabbed my upper arm and steadied me. I looked over to see my pixie of a best friend. Alice had her pink backpack on one shoulder and a large bag in her hands. I know what that means. I tried to run but Alice grabbed onto my jeans by the belt loop. I still tried to pull away but she wouldn't_ let go_. I heard the musical chuckle of Alice's brother next to me and I stopped strugaling and stood straight. Alice didn't expect this and she fell square on her butt.

"Bella!" she wined as she brushed off her skinny jeans.

"Sorry, Pixie!" I said, afraid that she would make Bella-Barbie longer for that stunt.

"S'okay, Blue-Bear." Edward laughed at my stupid nickname and we started walking towards the parking lot.

"Do you know what you're doing for the auditions?" Alice asked Edward. Alice had been begging, pestering, and threatening me to audition since she found out about it two weeks ago. She said I was a shoe-in for the part of Anastasia and she said 'then my idiot of a brother will finally get enough balls to ask you out!' It wasn't a secret that I had a huge crush on him but, I swear, all of that hairspray that she uses has affected her brain if she thinks he'd like me. He probably only talks to me because I'm his sister's best friend.

"Yeah. I'm going to do the scene where Demetri finds Anastasia in the old palace. Mrs. Poorboy has the stage for the old palace and I haven't heard anyone else want the part of Demetri," Edward said just as we came to the parking lot.

I started walking towards my truck, praying Alice had forgotten Bella-Barbie for today, but I felt her grab my belt loopfor the second time today and started to drag me to Edward's Volvo. I walked to the car with my head held down in defeat. For added effect I sniffed and made Alice and Edward laugh. Alice led me to the Volvo still not letting go of my belt loop.

"I see you've figured out that it's no use to fight against her when she has her mind made up," Edward said as he started the car.

I smiled at him and said, "Nope. I might have a chance if Esme is baking." I was very proud of my plan...that is until they started laughing.

"Blue-Bear, Esme is in Seattlefor that florist convention," Alice said through her giggle fit. "I told you at lunch." Oh, well that explains why I didn't hear her. Edward had sat with us, as usual, but he kept looking at me, looking like he was having some internal battle, his emerald eyes blazing.

"I was worrying about that test we had in biology," I deafened myself, which was really bad, considering I have a perfect score in that class. Alice looked at me doubtingly but Edward had that internal battle look again. Before I could ask him if something was wrong we pulled into the Cullen mansion and Alice grabbed my belt loop and draggedme into the house. Really, what was with her and belt loops today? She pulled me up to her large room, dropping our school stuff on her bed and she pulled me to her bathroom larger then my whole bedroom. Without speaking she pointed to the chair. I sighed and sat down. The last thing I was aware of was Alice pulling out my pony tail and brushing my hair.

**EPOV**

I hate my sister. I really do. Well, it's not that I hate _her_, I hate what she _does._The picture of Bella crept into my mind. Her thick, rich mahogany hair in a nice high pony tail, how the dark blue of her sweater off set her pale skin beautifully, the Chicago cut jeans that hugged her thighs...I threw my backpack inside of my bedroom door and flopped on my bed. I knew I should be going over the script one last time or watching the movie for the fiftieth time but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and all I could see was the big doe eyes I could fall into.

_"Dude! PICK UP FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!!"_

What the hell? Why is Johnathan calling me is we don't have to be there for another two hours?

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Sorry to interrupt your wet fantasies about Bella but where are you?"

"What do you mean? What time is it?" I asked confused.

"You said you would be here forty minutes early to practice with me and your ten minutes late."

"Oh. I must have fallen asleep," I said I searched the top of my dresser for my keys. "I'll be there in five."

"'K. Bye." and the line went dead. I must have really made him mad...well he does take things a little to seriously. My keys weren't on my dresser. "Alice." I said her name under my breath like a curse. I walked down the hall and opened her door without bothering to knock.

Big mistake.

On my sister's bed Bella was sitting in only a robe that was mid thigh. She was clutching at one of my sister's big teddy bears. Her knuckleswere white from clutching the bear so tightly, her hair wet and wild in a pony tail, and her usually bright eyes were clouded with sadness and worry and were unseeing. She didn't seem to hear me. Tears started to pour down her cheeks. I wanted so badly to just go and hold her, to tell her that everything would be okay, and that I love her but-- wait, _what??_ Did I just think I _love _her? I know I have had the biggest crush on her since I met her when Alice brought her to eat with us at snack time in pre-k but do I really love her?

Yes. I do.

I'm in love with Isabella Maria Swan.

I did the only thing I could do.

I ran.

**APOV**

My brother is a fucking idiot.

**BPOV (A little earlier)**

"Let me just look for the outfit I picked out for you," Alice said as she walked into her massive closet. I sighed and fell on her bed. I rolled over and saw the big pink teddy I gave Alice for her thirteenth birthday. We had many cries over that bear. From watching _The Notebook _to every day a week from my birthday, September 6th, to when Jasper got into a car accident and was in a coma for a week. I grabbed it, moved to the end of the bed, and hugged it to my chest.

Edward. That was what my first thought was. He's amazing. His bronze hair looking like he just rolled out of bed, his eyes outshining even the brightest emerald, his amazing personality, and his...everything. I'm just a plain-Jane. Flat brown hair and eyes, a plain face, and just a plain body. Plain should have been my middle name. It's no wonder why I like him but why do I have to? (AN:Sorry, that sentence was confusing) He would never like me. Why does my heart put me up to heartbreak? My heart is like a eggshell...well, according to Alice. It can hold a lot, but that's when it's not cracked. My heart is cracked. The first blow was when my mom left my father and me. She just left. Exactly a week from my sixth birthday. You would think that a child wouldn't understand if they were that young but you'd be wrong. The second blow was when my dad, being the police chief, was out in the forest looking for a murder that escaped from the Port Angeles police and he was shot. We didn't know where he was for twenty four hours. He was found and recovered but the thought of losing him was terrifying. And now, a love that would never be returned...a...love...I love him...and I always will. And I'll always be a one-sided love. I could piratically hear my heart shattering. The sound was like hitting a hollow egg with a baseball bat. I was gasping for breath when I realised that I was sobbing. I couldn't get enough air it seemed; like there wasn't enough air in the whole spinning room. Alice rushed out of her closet with a brown paper bag. Still clutching the bear I tried to breath normally while Alice rubbed my back.

"What were thinking that got you so upset?" she asked gently.

"You know what."

"Yeah...At least I put water proof mascara on you!" she said like it would be the end of the world if it wasn't. "I found your outfit!" She said pulling out an extra-large tan shirt, brown leggins, short brown boots and the same green necklace Anastasia had.

"Alice.." I started but couldn't finish.

"No, Bella!" Alice said with more force then I thought she could. "No! You are going to the school, you're going to audition, you're going to get the part, and you're going to like it!! Do you hear me?!!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said like I was a kid talking to a teacher.

"Now go get changed!" She said before she threw the clothes at me.

**APOV**

I'm good.

**BPOV**

"Go, Bella! Run!" Alice yelled at me from the driver's seat of her porch. I ran to the auditorium doors, burst through them, and almost ran straight into Nate, Cathleen, and Sarah from my English class. I blushed and walked passed them. I saw Mrs. Poorboy, the drama teacher, a shorter woman with blond hair and dyed red stripes.

"Am I to late?" I didn't think anyone could figure out what I just said without being able to breath but she seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry, Isabella. I already made a decision. Maybe next year." she smiled kindly at me and walked out of the auditorium.

"You know, I think I'll leave this hear," Johnathan said overly loud form the stage. He set down a boom-box and walked out of the auditorium, too. When he left I was alone. I made my way to the stage and looked at the boom-box. Why would Johnathan leave this here? He wouldn't just leave something, especially belonging to the drama department, just laying around. Maybe he wants me to sing? Ah, what the hex. I hit the play button and a soft song came on.

**EPOV**

I love her. I love Bella. I love her. Those words went around and around my head. My foot caught on the corner of the boys' bathroom door. Someone grabbed the back of the T-shirt from Demitrie's costume. The person steadied me and I saw it was Johnathan. He was in his costume as well.

"Mrs. Poorboy wants to see you," he said. I nodded and started to the drama room. "I think she's in the auditorium still."

"Where are you going?" I asked him when he was moving towards the drama room.

"Oh, Mrs. Poorboy said to get the mechanical dog we're using from her office." It was logical enough so I let it go. I walked with feet that felt a hundred pounds towards the auditorium. Bella would never love me. She couldn't. No way. Just like she would never be singing and dancing on the stage right now. I chuckled at that image but quickly shut up when I heard a soft song come on and Bella dancing on stage gracefully. She started to sing and I think my heart stopped.

_Dancing bears,  
Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December_

_Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..._

_Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..._

_And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December_

I knew the next song coming up. It was a duet and it said my feelings perfectly. If she freaks out I could say that I thought she was a late audition and all that. If she doesn't then...

**Unknown POV**

Edward's eyes shown and I could tell he made a decision. Bells still hasn't seen him, and that's probably a good thing considering she'd run if she did. She stood on the stage and looked at her feet as she sang, not even thinking someone would sing back.

_(Bella)  
We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

She sighed heavily and looked like she was going to jump off of the stage and go home before Edward started singing to her.

_(Edward)  
No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected_

She was going to run but Edward grabbed her wrists.

_What you did to my heart_

_  
(Both)_

_When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_(Bella)  
We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
(Edward)  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
(Both)  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_And..._

_Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_And..._

_(Edward)  
Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
(Both)  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on....  
(Bella)  
Starting out on a journey  
(Both)  
Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.  
_

They ended the song looking into each other eyes'. The _last _thing I want to see is my favorite students making out! I stood up and started to clap. It seemed to break them from there transes and they looked at me with big eyes. I smiled at them and walked towards the exit.

"Oh, and Bella, you got the part!" I called over my shoulder. I opened the door and the _whole _cast and stage crew fell in. My eyes grew wide as I tried to move them out before Bella and Edward would see them. There's no reason to let them get more embarrassed then they already are. We quickly walked back to the drama room and I could tell my students wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer.

"FINALLY!!" they yelled.

I turned to Johnathan. "You were right. It was quite a show."

**APOV (After graduating)**

"Do you two like it??" everyone from their drama class, Mrs. Poorboy, and myself yelled. They just looked at the DVD cover for a few minutes. Everyone looked at each other with worried looks.

"We love it!" We all laughed.

We got them the DVD of Anastasia.

* * *

**AN: I know the end was short but, hey, it's better then the first one. And if you didn't get the 'Uknown POV' it was Mrs. Poorboy's.**

**Review!!!**


End file.
